Lucky Clover: Elimination
by Kayo-Chann
Summary: It suddenly didn't matter anymore.  Light, Mello...the entire Kira Case was just a miniscule thought in the back of his mind. She was his breath; his life; his reason.  After all, even geniuses need something to keep them going, no?
1. Chapter 1

**Part Three:**

**Elimination**

_**Chapter Thirty**_ _**A Day Of Luck **_

If I had been asked years ago what I wanted to be as a grown woman, I might have said 'doctor'. I was smart and had the potential to rise above my dreams. Had I been asked, if might have answered 'Geologist'. In any case, I certainly would not have said 'Thief' or, God forbid, 'Detective.'

Mistakes are not a hard thing to come by. Every life holds many flaws. I myself had the annoying trait of being a complete know-it-all and a procrastinator. Nate was, as much as he hated to admit it, the smallest bit conceited and extremely emotionless. Mello certainly had anger problems, which was his largest fault, and Matt...well, I did not know enough of him to judge his flaws or accept them. The only time I had even spoken to Matt, besides the few words exchanged in the beginning of my stay at the orphanage, was the night months ago when I had broken into the Mafia.

My heels clicked softly on the ground, quick paced and nimble, until I had reached my destination. Securing my fingers around the doorknob, I jerked it open with a force to be reckoned with. I suppose another of my faults was 'impatience'. No matter what the situation, something always seemed to annoy me to no end.

At the moment, most of my discomfort was directed towards my boyfriend himself. I was not supposed to be involved with the Kira case anymore, for my own safety, he had said. Which was why I was now walking into this cursed building and watching over a bunch of kids.

There were toys strewn clumsily over the worn rug. It was certainly colorful in the large room: I felt a headache coming on. It was a shame that I hadn't brought the container of pain relief Nate had bought me. Damn him and his messed up sense of humor. I was a thief! Not some _babysitter_.

"Auntie Alice!" I cringed at the sound of my warped name and tried unsuccessfully to dodge the oncoming attack. But it was too late: two plump arms fastened about my legs and a face was smashed into my abdomen. I nearly fell over at the force of the hug and had to focus on not grimacing. Surprisingly, I didn't do well with kids.

It was surprising in it's own right, because of Nate. Though he was much a man to me, he still held a certain childish attribute and I wondered how I could be around him when he was so...young at heart. It was especially odd that I found a part of his face in each child I looked at. Which was, undoubtedly, one of the reasons I hated coming to this volunteered job. It reminded me of how he was so far away – an unattainable distance to measure.

Truthfully, we had both parted ways for only one reason, and that was to stay safe. If I'd had it my way, I would have demanded to stay by his side during the remainder of the Kira case, but Nate had claimed that my presence only made him doubt his actions. At first I was offended at his words, but after I had brooded over them, I realized the love hidden between the lines. He only wanted to keep me safe, and that was why I had agreed to stay away.

We were about two hours away from each other. Currently, I was residing in a small rural town in the Northern part of Japan. Though it held a certain beauty that could not be seen from the major cities, I felt unlucky for the first time in my life. Now that my relationship with Nate has been secured, I couldn't be with him. It was driving me crazy.

"Come play with me, Aunt Alice!" the child, whose name escaped me, called, tugging my hand with a frantic look on his chubby face.

I tried to smile, though I was certain it had come out as more of a grimace, and followed the kid to a fake kitchen table that came only two feet from the floor.

I kneeled before it and watched silently as the child squealed and ran to gather a heaping basket of plastic food. A few children fought over some wooden utensils, but eventually everything ended up safe before me. And...I do mean _everything_.

Practically the whole set of food was placed on the table, plate or no, and sat carelessly on the 'wood' surface. Some toppled over each other in the overstuffed basket and a few cluttered to the ground. The children reprimanded me for my uncouth, impolite manners and went to retrieve the food before urging me to eat. I closed my eyes and, as I pretended to say a small prayer, hoped to the high heavens that this day would not be too long.

**_*Page Break*_**

It was a boring day, for sure. The white haired detective couldn't find any new lead: for once, he felt weak and useless. Hair falling into his eyes, the curly locks were disheveled from hours or running his hands through them. It was a trait he had picked up from Alice and couldn't seem to shake, especially now that she wasn't here with him.

It was the right decision to send her away, so why was he so irritated? He had learned to fend for himself for so long: being alone should have been as easy as breathing. Alice had certainly cast a spell upon him that couldn't be broken. In the back of his mind, he vaguely wondered what she was doing.

He knew she didn't have an affinity for children, but he had sent her to work as a volunteer for a babysitters 'guild' anyway. At least she was far away and safe, hidden in a secluded town. Light or Mello – or anyone else involved – would never be able to find her there. It was the ultimate hiding place.

Nate quietly worked on his puzzle. It was simple: only about a thousand pieces. He needed something to pass the time, and this little activity he had found in his closet was perfect. His mind wandered to Kira. There was something going on that he didn't know about: something that Kira was planning. It was driving Nate crazy.

The detective sighed and pushed himself off the ground, where he had been sitting in a slouched, characteristic position. This puzzle wasn't doing any good: it wasn't helping him think at all. He walked about the room and gazed out the window at the patterns the light drizzle of rain created. Alice hated the rain...

He closed his eyes in concentration. Alice wasn't here: she was safe. She was fine and maybe not _happy_, but definitely _healthy_. No one would find her.

Light's face flashed through his mind. That other L, the one who was so obviously Kira...he couldn't hid for long. Soon the rest of the Police Force would realize what was going on and finish him off. But wait, he was getting ahead of himself. If he couldn't stop him, what could possibly make him think that the simple-minded people in the Japanese Police Agency could? He was a genius, and they were not...

Mello was planning something as well, he was sure of it. Light and him were not working together, of course, because though Mello was certainly going about this the wrong way, he was not as crime-oriented as one might think. Nate was sure that if _they _could only work together, it would be much easier to bring Kira down. But pride would only get in the way, he countered silently, and that would not be a good thing. Working together would involve the stripping of both rank and self-importance, and Mello would never, _ever _agree to that.

Light was Kira. He had the Death Note, and there was obviously a Second Kira working for him. Light was _controlling _the Second Kira, so therefore it had to be someone who trusted and adored him. A girl...? Maybe. Gender could not be ruled out in such a life-threatening game.

The white haired man took a seat on the couch, curling his legs up to his chest in a way that reminded him of his former idol. What would L do? His thoughts began to brew over. Eyes glazing as he stared unseeingly at the chess game Commander Rester and Gevanni were playing, he realized something.

Sending Alice away was a stupid mistake, because he would need her skills to finish the Kira case. There were many steps that must be taken, and the Thief Luck was not finished playing _her _part.

With a sickly grin, Nate River twisted a strand of white hair about his finger. There was _much _to be done.

_***Page Break***_

I realized something very important that day. I really, _really _hated kids.

Staring at my reflection was not something I took pride in, nor were the pink hair ties in my hair. Or the messy, frizzled locks that hung in my face like a dead cat's tail. Or the lip stick smudges that went around the _outside _of my lips. I looked like a clown that tried to be a hooker for one night...and failed.

What was worse, the soap wasn't washing any of the make-up off, and my skin was already red and irritated because I had scrubbed it so hard. I was still in the babysitting office and had no means of getting home without being seen. It was still daylight, only about 4:00, and everyone would see me if I tried to make a run for it. At least those blasted kids were gone.

Yes, I was the result of a two hour game of dress up. I didn't look nearly as ridiculous as I did before, especially when I had been forced to put on a frilly electric blue tutu. Had I refused, my punishment would have been much worse: I would have had to put on the frilly electric blue tutu while trying to stop the overflowing tears of a pudgy child. _Damn it._

My clothes had been changed to my normal ones, but I still looked absolutely awful and as I glared at my cheap make-up ridden face, I wondered how on earth I would be able to get out of my predicament.

If there was a God up there, he sure had a sick sense of humor. I scowled deeper and grabbed more soap, trying desperately to wash off the disgusting red marks around my lips. This was_ not_ in the job interview when I signed up to work for Nate. _At all._

_***Page Break***_

If there was one thing I hated, it was the fact that I was addicted to some less than chaste things. Without Near to keep me company during the nights, an impending desire had been forming within me and was only getting stronger by the day. It had been a while since we had first broken the bounds of intimacy, and many weeks since we broached it again. I had never been an overly emotional person and the ultimate need was burning toward release.

But that was only one of the objects of my sinful mind. Nate had specifically told me that I shouldn't go too far into the Kira case, but he also knew how stubborn I was and I made sure not to listen to him. It was late now, far past midnight, and I was thinking.

Dragging a heaving puff of cigarette smoke between my lips, I gazed unclearly upon a single spot of black scratched against the beige colored walls of my apartment. Latching the cancer stick between my teeth, I flicked it with my forefinger and the tip of ash was thrown off and landed unceremoniously onto the floor. My bad habits only climaxed as I threw my feet upon the coffee table before me and switched my eyes to stare at the burning residue of the cigarette.

Nate was taking care of everything, but still I itched to be in the action. Why was it that I was always the one who was put aside? I knew the answer before I had even finished the thought. If anything ever happened to me, Nate would be broken and it would probably lead to his downfall. That couldn't happen, which only left me one option: suck it up.

I'd just have to laze around my house and look after screaming little kids every single day until Nate thought the coast was clear and came to get me.

My face cleared a bit as realization dawned on me. Perhaps that wasn't my _only _option. After all, I was a top thief. There are simply _no rules _in my business. Nate should have figured that out long ago. With a sickly grin, I twisted a strand of hair about my finger. There was _much _to be done.

**So I feel like I've written something sorta kinda...well, _the same _to what is above. But oh well. I've been at a loss for inspiration lately but I'm getting back into it! I have an extended weekened comin' up so I plan on taking some quality time to write out a few more chapters.**

**Oh, and Please vote on my new poll~! =D It regards which story I should begin, so if any of you like my work (...hopefully. ^_^') I'd love it if you'd go help me choose another character to write about. I need some new ideas. XD**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	2. TheOverZealousInTimesOfCrime Thief

_**Chapter**_ _**Thirty One**_ _**The Over-Zealous-In-Times-Of-Crime Thief**_

He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. I mean, they had both been in so many situations together and walking into her apartment should have felt completely normal. But instead he felt like it was some evil omen to be knocking on her door so late at night. On the other hand, he couldn't just sit in his car till the morning. But still, on the other hand, what would he say when she answered? '_Oh, hey, Al. I've come to pick you up because I've realized I couldn't live without you..._again_...and I guess I'm just hardheaded because this is the_ second time_ I've sent you away. Come back with me?'_

...He hadn't realized he wouldn't have to say anything at all. After knocking on her door for a good three minutes, Nate began to feel impatient. He dug around in his pocket, trying to keep his annoyance off his face, and was appalled to find that there was _no toy inside of it!_ Well this was just great. Alice wasn't answering her door and now he couldn't find the toy he had made sure to bring in case _this _had happened. His stubborn girlfriend had better hope she was just innocently asleep.

...But she wasn't. That was funny, right? After spending a good five minutes trying – and finally, _finally _succeeding – to throw open her door, he had walked as calmly as he could into each and every room, only to find that no one occupied the space. His eyes were narrowed dangerously by the time he had returned to the sitting room, and stopped immediately when he noticed the butt of a cigarette dangling haphazardly on the half-full ashtray. Nate took a seat on the couch, peering down at the ashtray and then gaping when he realized what was beneath it. His hands were absolutely shaking as they pulled out a letter and unfolded it. Who was it from? Not Alice, certainly, because she hadn't known he was coming! Was it Light, or Mello? Had they found them out and kidnapped Alice? Could she be rotting in yet another prison cell cursing his good name...again?

He had just decided that he was an awful caretaker when his eyes actually begun to read the letters – which were cut out of a magazine to avoid tracking.

_Dearest Nate,_

_I had a feeling you'd show up. Please remain calm and don't kill me when I return._

_Yours Forever,_

_Al_

...He was irate, partly because he wasn't completely positive that this was Alice, and partly because the letter was so short and to the point that it _had _to be Alice. No one else knew his name, and it certainly _sounded _like his sometimes annoying and over-zealous-in-time-of-crime girlfriend! He was also exasperated, because he didn't know if Light or Mello had come, kidnapped her, and _made _her write the letter. But could she have been so...Alice-like when someone was breathing down her neck, watching her like a hawk? Nate thought not.

So he was faced with only two options. Should he stay, or should he go?

* * *

If there was one thing I loved, it was the feeling of a large wad of cash stuffed into one of my many pockets. It was a shame that there was no jingling coins to make my trip back even more delightful, but I guessed that I shouldn't complain. Because there was something even better than money waiting for me at my apartment. Well, I couldn't be certain that he was actually there. It was only a gut feeling I had before I left, but my gut feelings were usually right, which was why I had taken the time to cut up the magazines. I loved messing with his head, even if the results might be less than favorable.

I had made sure to change out of my skin tight suit before starting the drive home. After all, if any of the neighbors saw me they might think I had just robbed a bank or something! Which was completely untrue, because the object of my eyes had been a place much less memorable.

Bag swung loosely around my shoulder, I stepped out of my car and trekked slowly up the stairs that led to my room. The sun was just beginning to rise, and I guessed it was around 7:00 in the morning. When I got to the door, I squared my shoulders and locked my jaw before pushing the door open. Hopefully Nate was asleep...

I wasn't called 'Luck' for nothing, it seemed. A lazy, characteristic grin washed over my face as soon as I stepped into the house. My boyfriend was slumped easily on the couch, eyes closed and breathing deeply as one could only do in sleep. His face was even more innocent than usual, his hair fallen lightly into his unmarked face. A soft giggle escaped my lips as I planned out the rest of the morning. I pushed off from the doorframe, softly shut the door, and quietly made my way into the kitchen.

* * *

There was something quite commemorative about the atmosphere in the room. Nate hazily opened one eye, adjusting to the seeping light that made its way over his features. He shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch, eyes slowly shutting once more, and then remembered the happenings of last night.

At the memory, he shot up from the couch, alert and concerned, before sinking back down when a splitting headache erupted in his head.

He finally looked around him, regarding the room as though it were some evil phenomenon. It took him an extra second to discover the steaming mug of tea sitting on the coffee table before him. He slowly reached out and touched the cup, before his eyes locked onto the piece of paper it rested on. He narrowed his eyes and snatched the paper up, quickly unfolding it to see, once again, those blasted magazine-printed letters scattered around the page.

_Thought you'd appreciate a cup of tea. Pills are in the medicine cabinet._

_With Utmost Love,_

_Al_

Nate couldn't recall a time when he felt so...out of control. Damn her for playing with him! He growled and, for the first time since...well, ever, his voice began to shout.

"ALICE!"

Whoops. Maybe I should have left out the 'pills' part. He certainly didn't sound too happy. I slunk into the room, eyes wide with innocence as I lost my normal smirk.

In a very small voice, I murmured, "...Yes, Nate?"

He immediately turned around on the couch, facing me with a furious expression on his face. His hands dropped the letter. As soon as he realized that it was really me, his features smoothed out into his usual calm facade and I knew I wouldn't be seeing that rage anytime soon. I sort of wished it back, actually, if only to stop that calm, brewing look from locking onto his face. In a way, he seemed even angrier.

I shifted a little, feeling caught. I hadn't expected that response to my letter. I was only trying to have a little fun. After all, Nate was just _so easy_ to mess with!

I cleared my throat and smiled a little at him, walking closer and taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"I...ah...I missed you," I said quietly, gazing up at him with what I hoped were guilty eyes. I didn't really feel guilty – I had fun cutting out those letters, really – but I thought Nate might want to at least think I was. If only to clear his conscience. I don't think it worked very well.

"Alice," he began, voice low and dangerous. He stared at me in a stiff sort of way, as though uncomfortable at being so close to me. I didn't like that at all, so I did something so spontaneous that it surprised even me.

Leaning forward, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with so much fervor I thought the world would explode. I guessed I missed him more than I let myself believe.

* * *

"You cheat too much," he whispered against my lips, and I grinned at the sentence. I didn't respond, because I knew it was true. I did cheat too much, and I didn't care one little bit. Because Nate was actually here, in my arms, for the first time in weeks, and I was ecstatic.

"I love you," I reminded him, kissing him softly once more before pulling away to stare lovingly at him. His face, though emotionless, seemed to shine exorbitantly with happiness. He didn't say those words back, but he didn't need to. I already knew that he loved me just as much as I loved him. Our relationship wasn't one that had to be voiced every day. I grinned cheekily and sat up, softly taking the mug of tea and guiding it to my boyfriend's lips. He rolled his eyes, but caught the cup anyway and took a sip of the liquid.

As he took another sip, I stood up and smiled, "I'm gonna take a shower. There's food in the refrigerator and hot water for more tea, if you'd like. I can try making pancakes or something when I get out."

My cooking skills had gotten better in Nate's absence. I wondered how I had survived so many long years without being able to so such domestic things. Gone were the days when I'd order pizza each night. I smiled at the thought and Nate nodded to my previous words, not saying anything in return as he continued sipping the tea.

I had been very tempted to send Nate an invitation to join me as I got ready for my shower, but thought that it might not be a good idea. He had come to get me, no doubt, and bring me back to Headquarters. We'd have plenty of time to reawaken those passions some other night.

After standing under the water for a good half an hour, I couldn't bear being away from him another moment. I got out with renewed vigor and threw my light silk robe over my nakedness. It didn't matter that I had left my clothes in the bedroom, because I'd get dressed eventually. I supposed I wanted Nate to pay for dumping me off at this tiny apartment, even if his intentions were good. I knew he had missed me just as much as I had missed him...

Smirking victoriously to myself, I threw the tie around my slim waist and stalked out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind as I stepped lithely toward the kitchen.

Nate had moved from his place in the sitting room and was now inhabiting the rounded table. One leg was being clutched to his chest and the other hung limply off his chair. His slender fingers were busy playing with popsicle sticks he had discovered in one of my kitchen cabinets. With a bottle of glue in one hand, he easily swathed the tips of each piece of wood before setting them in a memorable position atop another.

I watched him for a moment at the door, until his voice cut through the silence. He sounded playful, which surprised me. It was quite different from his normal blank-sounding voice back at HQ.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable, and stop staring at me like a fish out of water," he said, smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and purred, "If you insist, Nate darling."

And I strode purposefully into the kitchen, past his now uplifted eyes, and stopped in front of my coffee maker. After I had poured myself a cup of coffee, I turned my body and faced him, eyes narrowed cunningly as I watched him flash his gradient orbs up and down. It was quite obvious that underneath my robe I was absolutely naked, and I was pleased to flaunt it to him, if only to see the satisfied look that lit up his face.

My eyes turned innocently sad, and underneath my sweet voice sly undertones could be heard, "Do you not like my choice of...clothing, Nate?"

I was well aware of the way I rolled his name, and it sounded extremely seducing to my own ears. I was delighted at the shiver that flushed through my staring boyfriend. I decided that it truly had been too long since I had seen him and abandoned my coffee, instead going right to dessert.

"I don't think that could be considered clothing," he murmured, voice strong as he watched me advance.

My lips tugged downward. He was far too confident for my taste. I'd take care of that.

Slinking into the chair beside him, I rested my chin upon my hand and leaned forward. I noticed his eyes involuntarily jerk down and lock onto my cleavage before meeting my smirking green orbs.

"You know," I breathed, licking my lips softly and gratifying in the way his eyes flickered to them, "I could probably whip something up for you if you're hungry. Something...sweet, perhaps?"

He was trying to hold in another shiver, I knew, because he gulped and placed his hands under the table, no doubt trying to hid the way they were now trembling.

But to my utter demise, his voice remained intact when he replied, "I think I'd rather have something spicy."

My eyes flashed dangerously. I knew he saw, because now he was the one smirking triumphantly, and that made me very, very pessimistic. Already I could feel the need for him growing, and I wished I had put _something _on under the robe. I was quickly losing. "I can do both," I said, dropping the lustful look and standing up. Again, his eyes grazed over my body. I began walking out of the room, toward my bedroom, when I looked over my shoulder and smirked.

Flicking my gaze to the apparent bulge in his pants, I saw another shiver run the length of his spine. I slowly loosened the robe around me and let it drop to the ground, still turned halfway toward him, before winking and stepping lithely out of the discarded cloth. Let's just say that the rest of the day I had my hands full trying to 'whip something up' for Nate.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the reviews ^-^ I apologize for, once again, taking so very long to update. On top of schoolwork and studying, I've been working on a few new stories and groveling over this unfinished one. I'm actually thinking of taking it down and doing some major editing on it, because let's face it, it REALLY needs some editing. **

**Anyway, so this is the final part of the story, where everything begins to draw to a close. Obviously there's still a long way to go before I can fully end it, though, and it will probably take me a while to get another chapter out. I'm not gonna lie - if any of you are even with me thus far, you are all SAINTLY PEOPLE for not giving up on my recently poor updating skills. (Or you just added this story to your Alert List. Which I suppose makes you saintly either way to me :3 )**

**Feel free to drop a review~!**


	3. Oh mai  Here's an Author's Note

Heya...XD um yeah so I just did this with my other Oliver Wood/OC story too cause I seem to lack inspiration to do anything with it. And I figured I might as well post an Author's Note for my Near story since this one's my baby~

Ok so I know it's been decades since I last updated this story and I just wanted to get a feel for the amount of readers I still have that are interested in it. No, I'm not making any promises as of right now. I just want to figure out if it's worth finishing. I have 2 Hunger Games stories I'm working on right now that are taking up most of my free time and a ton of other things happening this summer.

But anyway, I was reading through the reviews just now and I noticed that most of you seemed pretty..excited? about the fic even though I've clearly lost track of it. I know there's a LOT of revamping I want to do with it in terms of editing and re-writing chapters...and cutting chapters and..well, you get it XD Truth is, the story really isn't that good. I mean, let's face it, it's extremely long and has no real plot (as of Elimination, I guess), and it's also really repetative. Also, Near is so OOC that it's not even funny. But yeah since this was the first fanfiction I wrote on here I guess I can forgive myself haha I guess what I'm saying is that it isn't really worth the effort I WANT to take with it because it would take too long with just editing.

So tell me what you want me to dooooooo

No but really, I just want to get some feedback from anyone who still happens to support the story (If any of you still exist, that is...xD) I'd love it if you left me a review and told me if you think it's worth finishing or not. And I wouldn't mind if you gave me some suggestions as well if you're up to it. What do you want to see?

I could 1) finish the story. Probably shorten it insanely and try to get it done within three or four chapters

or 2) Not finish it and just leave it hanging. Then just add some fluffy chapters that have nothing to do with the original storyline

and of course 3) I could just do nothing. Which might be the best idea anyway lol

I'll love you forever if you let me know~ :3


End file.
